Confession
by Takigawa Tetsuyakun
Summary: Miyuki confessed to Sawamura when he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore, but Sawamura was afraid to take it seriously since Miyuki have always been teasing him all the time, so Miyuki decided to prove his feeling physically. MiyuSawa. Oneshot. Shounen-Ai.


It's been a while since I've wrote T-rated, and I've changed my writing style a little bit. it may sounds funny and weird, I hope you can bear with me. Any mistake I wrote and someone could point it out, I'd be very appreciated.  
PS. This is current my OTP, hail MiyuSawa.

* * *

"They said Idiots can't catch cold, seems like they were wrong. We got one idiot lying sick in the bed here." The boy with cap laughed as he tapped the button on the controller.

"I'm not sick! I'm just not feeling well." The boy got up and shouted before he felt light headed and fell back to the bed. "I might feel better if you're not here to tease me, Miyuki." The boy said as he rolled himself over the bed, away from the Miyuki.

Miyuki let out a heavy sigh, he told the idiot Sawamura to not run in the rain. Yes, it's good to run in the rain sometimes for practical reason like when they have to play a match in the rain.

The room went silence and only Miyuki tapping on the game controller could be heard.

Kuramochi and Matsuko went out for the extra batting practice but they were worry about Sawamura. Who knows what Sawamura might do if he were left alone in this sick state, so Kuramochi asked Miyuki to look after Sawamura for them.

"Hey, you fall asleep Sawamura?" No reply was heard only silent filled the room. Miyuki put down the controller and slowly crawled over to Sawamura's bed to check up on him. He looked at Sawamura's sleeping face and smiled.

Miyuki shook the boy's body to check whether he's faking asleep or he really fell asleep due to the fever. "Oi, Baka. You still awake?" Miyuki said in his normal tone as either loud or soft tone wouldn't do him any good.

"I'm sleeping." Sawamura replied which Miyuki chuckled as he saw how idiot Sawamura was. Rather than pretending to sleep, he said he's sleeping to avoid getting nagged by him.

Sawamura turned his face in Miyuki's direction without Miyuki noticing it. He looked at Miyuki broad back and couldn't get his eyes off. "Say…Miyuki-Senpai…why did you agree to look after me…I didn't think it suits your character to take care of someone." Sawamura said in a low voice

Miyuki turned around and looked at Sawamura before he chuckled. "An idiot like you won't probably understand."

Sawamura felt like he want to smack Miyuki's head right at the moment, even though he's a idiot but he knows at least when someone is acting off. "Hmph!"

"Why do you ask? Aren't you happy that a senpai is taking proper care of his kouhai?" Miyuki made his evil smirk as usual.

"Hah? You're not taking proper care of me in the least!" Sawamura shouted and turned his face away again.

Miyuki turned off the game and slowly walked onto Sawamura's bed. "Do you want me to take care of you properly?" Miyuki whispered into Sawamura's ear softly.

"No, I'm not! Who would want someone like you to take care of?" Sawamura got up to shout before he quickly covered himself in the blanket

"Hey, I'll give you a hint. Even an idiot like you should know, who normally wanna take care of a sick person." It took Sawamura a few minutes to think about it and he came to the conclusion that it was a jerk like Miyuki who would like to tease people for fun to come here and personally tease him.

Miyuki let out a burst of laugh, normally a normal person would notice by now, but Sawamura came to another conclusion on his own. "Hey, I'll tell you. Come out of the blanket."

Sawamura came out of the blanket and stared at Miyuki. "It's because I like you, that's why I agreed to Kuramochi to look after you." Miyuki grinned.

"Like? So you just realized how good of a pitcher I am?" Sawamura smiled for his own idiot belief.

"You're really dumb. Idiot times two…" Miyuki let out a heavy breath, he would never find anyone as dumb as Sawamura in his entire life. "I meant "like" like this…"

Miyuki pulled Sawamura's closer before he slowly connected their lips together. Sawamura jolted in surprise, he tried to push Miyuki away only to feel so powerless to push that broad body back. To Sawamura, he might feel that it was long, but to Miyuki it was only a brief moment. How long he was holding himself back, and now he finally get to kiss Sawamura, his idiot Sawamura. It's not enough.

Sawamura have to take a long breath after Miyuki broke away. He quickly back away from Miyuki, his back now faced the wall. "Wha-what are you doing, you jerk Miyuki!" Sawamura shouted, his face now is same colors as those ripened berries.

"I told you, I like you Sawa-" Sawamura stuffed pillow into Miyuki's face and he tried to hide Miyuki from seeing his reddened face.

"I don't understand what are you doing! Just go back to your room, Baka-senpai!" At that moment, Miyuki quickly grabbed onto Sawamura's wrists and pinned it to the wall.

"What part of "I like you" that you didn't understand? Do I need to prove it even further, Bakamura?" As Miyuki slowly with the powerless struggling from Sawamura, he slowly moved closer. Sawamura could only feel his heartbeat faster and faster as he saw Miyuki moving closer inch by inch.

Just as they were about to have another kiss, Kuramochi slammed the door open. "I'm back, how are you. Idiot!? Did Miyuki look after you properly?" Kuramochi shouted as he entered the room and look at the unfolding scene.

From Kuramochi's standing place it maybe hard to see how close this battery was. "Miyuki! What are you doing! That idiot is sick, this is not the time to tease him!"

Miyuki clicked his tongue out loud, loud enough for Kuramochi to hear it. "Did you just click your tongue?" Kuramochi head locked Miyuki and pulled him away from Sawamura. "Sawamura, are you okay? Your face is red. Is it from the fever or because of this guy?"

Sawamura just stared blank at Kuramochi and Miyuki. Kuramochi waved his hand in front of Sawamura but no reply or any reaction was given from Sawamura. "Oi…what happened, Miyuki? Isn't he worse than when I got out!?"

After Sawamura finally regained his conscious, he told Kuramochi that's he's ok. Miyuki didn't do anything to him, he just got blank because of the fever. "I-I'm going to wash my face." Sawamura ran and tripped himself one time before he left the second year duo alone.

"Didn't I tell you to wait until he's recovered from the fever?" Before Kuramochi knew, Miyuki already escaped from his grasp.

"Sawamura said right? That I didn't do anything. 'Anything'." Miyuki said before he slowly shown his evil smirk at Kuramochi but before he could leave the room, he got the drop kick especially made for him by Kuramochi.

"You are as idiot as him when it comes to this stuff." Kuramochi sighed, feeling tired somehow from watching these dumb pitcher and catcher.

* * *

"Sawamura, open the door." Miyuki knocked at the door.

"Like hell I would! How can I know that you wouldn't do something fishy again." Sawamura pushed the door with his back.

"I brought the dinner with me though, Kuramochi told me to bring you dinner in his place." Miyuki grinned, he bait Sawamura with the dinner.

Sawamura opened the door narrowly but as soon as Miyuki saw the chance, he forcefully pushed the door open. "Baka, you fell for it." Miyuki slammed the door shut with his legs and cupped Sawamura's chin and pulled it closer for a kiss. "So do you like me, Sawamura?" Miyuki whispered into his ears.

"I-I don't know, it's so sudden…I don't know how to say about it."

"Did you hate the feeling when our lips touch just now?" Miyuki asked and wrapped his hand around Sawamura waist.

Sawamura stuttering when he try to form his words. "I can't remember it…" Sawamura blushed.

"Then let me remind you of that feeling again."

Miyuki pulled Sawamura into embrace before he touched Sawamura's lip with his and shoved his tongue inside Sawamura. Sawamura clutched the back of Miyuki's shirt tightly as Miyuki tighten his embrace.

"So how do you feel?" Miyuki put his calm composure while Sawamura was rushed with rising emotions. Even though he looked away, Miyuki could notice how red the pitcher's face was, he find it cute and amusing how Sawamura can be so blunt on the topic.

"I-I don't know! But I don't hate it either" The last sentence Sawamura was mumbling softly but not enough for to not reach Miyuki's ear. "How do I know if it's not one of your pranks to tease me!"

"Why are you afraid if I'm playing prank with you or not, idiot?"

"Be-Because…I…I like you, you idiot!" Sawamura shouted into Miyuki's face. "I don't want to say it and turns out that you have been playing pranks on me!" Sawamura was so embarrassed to finally confessed it to Miyuki that he liked him. He was very happy today, his heart was beating fast every time he was alone with Miyuki.

Miyuki burst out in laughter, he found what Sawamura just said so adorable and amusing. He softly kissed Sawamura's cheek once. "I wouldn't play pranks about this stuff, idiot. Especially when I know you're serious in love with me."

"Wa-was it that obvious!?"

"Of course, you were never one who's able to keep your emotion in check."

Miyuki started to notice about it since weeks ago, that Sawamura had a crush on him but he was either too dumb to realize or to say it. Sawamura was always noisy but whenever Miyuki put his hand on the soft brown haired and ruffled it, the sounds would always gone and the boy secretly blushing.

Whenever Miyuki ignored Sawamura, the idiot pitcher would secretly make a pout face in the secret. "Especially whenever Furuya thrown the ball and I praised him, you seemed upset more than usual. It was fun to see you pout and made that cute face."

"So you've been saying that on purpose!?"

"Of course not, I'm serious when it's come to baseball."

"So what about me…are you serious about it…?" Miyuki just felt his switched flipped. The way Sawamura said and blushed was way too adorable for him to keep himself under control.

"You wanna know…how serious I am about you?" Miyuki's hands start to trail under Sawamura's shirt, his breath hitting on the pitcher's neck. Sawamura began to squirm when Miyuki nipped on his neck, his legs began to feel powerless and he fell back with Miyuki on top of him.

"So-sorry, my legs just got numb…"

"Hey…can you say "I like Miyuki-senpai" just once?"

"Like hell I would say such embarrassing things!"

"Even I said it to you…try it now…before someone comes…"

"I…err…I…umm…I…I can't say it!" Sawamura shouted and covered his face with his hands.

"You seem to be better now that you can shout like that, Bakamura. I could hear you from outside. I brought you the dinner, Sawa-" Kuramochi opened the door and was shocked to see the scene in front of him. "Miyuki…explained this at once!" Kuramochi's shout seemed more like a speaker volume from speaking into microphone.

Miyuki's face was buried into Sawamura's chest when Kuramochi started to step on Miyuki. Miyuki could hear Sawamura's heart beating so fast. Miyuki secretly whispered into Sawamura's ears that he's going to come and listen Sawamura said 'I like Miyuki-Senpai' in the night time.

"Hey…Kuramochi, how long do you plan to step on me?" Miyuki flicked Kuramochi's foot and flipped himself and then the fight started. They began to fight by wrestling with each other; they rolled all over the room, hitting many stuffs. Now the room is in the super messy state.

"Se-Senpai, please stop figh-" Kuramochi's foot misfired into Sawamura's face, knocking him out in one hit.

"Idiot, you just knock him out cold."

"If it wasn't because you acting all sneaky and teasing him, this wouldn't happen. I told you to let him recover before you confessed to him." Kuramochi smacked Miyuki's head from the top. "Help me put him onto the bed, he wouldn't get better if you keep doing this."

"I'm at my limit already. Anymore than this and I would have go crazy!"

Kuramochi burst out a laugh when he looked at Miyuki's face. He thought he would never live to see Miyuki's face like that. "That was priceless! Everyone should see your face just now, when you blushed."

"Don't you dare spread it around! I'm leaving…it's your turn to take care of him."

"Not look after him for me, eh?"

Kuramochi chuckled, he knew since before Sawamura started to act weird around Miyuki. He could see Miyuki having a hard time keeping his cool composure whenever Sawamura is hanging around him. So one day Kuramochi went to ask it straight up with Miyuki about Sawamura, even though Miyuki was able to keep calm in every situation, but when it comes to Sawamura, Miyuki couldn't keep his poker face on.

* * *

"Ughh.." Sawamura opened his eyes, looking around himself.

"Oh, finally woke up? Sorry for the miss kick just now." Kuramochi said while he's tapping on the game. "Damn, Miyuki. What did you do to my game. Sawamura, Go and eat your dinner, it started to get cold. You were out cold for around 30 minutes.."

"Th-Thank you, Kuramochi-senpai." Sawamura got up from his bed on his own pace, and slowly unwrapped his dinner.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Kuramochi asked while he still tapped onto his game.

"Yes…I'm feeling a lot better now…the fever was not that high…how's the practice today?"

"All the same."

The room filled into silent for a few minutes until Kuramochi decided to speak up. "Hey, did Miyuki confessed to you today?" Sawamura almost spit out his dinner when he heard Kuramochi asked him.

"Ho-How did you know!?"

"Idiot, it was so obvious what happened between you two. Besides I notice how you two have been acting lately. So what did you tell Miyuki?" Kuramochi paused his game and turned back to look at Sawamura.

There was a very long pause from Sawamura before he finally replied back to Kuramochi. "No-Nothing…" Sawamura blushed and fiddled his thumb, keeping his face down.

"What! Are you an idiot!? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's so embarrassing to say you like someone!"

"Since when that you begin to use your brain, you're just a Bakamura, just say what you want! Isn't that one of your strong point?" Sawamura felt like he's finally realized something, since when he have been holding back what he wanted to say. His usual self would just say it without any doubt. Courage, his courage has gone somehow but Kuramochi lit his courage back up.

Sawamura quickly stood up and bowed down, thanking Kuramochi for reminding him. He ran off without even finishing his dinner, he went to Miyuki's room, bashing over the door, calling out to Miyuki's name.

Sawamura ran to check at the cafeteria, but Miyuki wasn't there, next place was the vending machine but no sign of him either.

The last place Sawamura went to check was the field, where he found Miyuki standing alone. Sawamura charged towards Miyuki, shouting out his name.

"Wha-…Sawamura, what do you want!" Instead of standing still, he ran away from Sawamura.

"Wait up, Idiot! Don't run away!"

"Wait up!" Sawamura charged jump at Miyuki, both of them rolling on the ground. "Why did you run away!"

"Anyone would run if someone suddenly charged at you, especially if it's you charging Sawamura!" Both of them taking a quick breath on the ground, panting heavily. "So what do you want?"

"I-I want to tell you something…" Miyuki smiled and tangled his hands on Sawamura's waist and turned their face to each other. "I…umm…err…I…"

A few minutes passed with Sawamura kept cycling his words around. "Baka, if you're not going to say it then I'm not waiting…"

"I-I like you, Miyuki-Senpai!" Sawamura gathered his strength and shout, the power of the shout was so loud that his previous shouts couldn't even match. After the awkwardly silenced ended, Sawamura's mind exploded, he just realized what he just have done, confessing to Miyuki with his shotgun voice, the entire dorm would've heard it.

"I-I'm going back!" Sawamura flustered and ran away but Miyuki wouldn't let this chance to slip, now that Sawamura's confession flipped his switch. He grabbed the pitcher's ankle and pulled it backward, crashing the pitcher's face into the soil.

"Where're you going, idiot…" Miyuki crawled on top of Sawamura before he slowly connected his lips with Sawamura, and hugged him gently once. "Let's spend our time we have now slowly…" Miyuki gave Sawamura another kissed but this time, he wasn't the giver only, Sawamura also clumsily tried to return the kiss. "You're so adorable, Sawamura."


End file.
